Chronicles of the Future
by Tabbycat2000
Summary: AU- three teens with obvious mutations struggle to survive in a world where their kind are imprisoned
1. Tomorrow

Disclaimer- if you recognize it, it ain't mine.

  
  


Tomorrow

  
  
  
  


People always say that tomorrow will be better. Tomorrow. Such a strange word- it never comes, and always stays just beyond reach, just out of our grasp. Like the stars- dancing outside our reach, mocking us in our insignificance.

Tomorrow has been, gone, withered away to ash a billion times over, become an army of yesterdays. And yet, it still makes us reach forward, hoping we may come back with something new and wonderful within our hands.

I'm afraid I've lost my taste for tomorrow. I live from day-to-day, existing in each moment. But then, the very idea of the present is rather silly. I believe that there is only the future and the past, and we exist in the past. You see, we are always reacting to what just happened, we focus on what happened three seconds ago and don't bother with what will happen three seconds from now.

The future is just that- a shifting, uncertain, rather frightening thing that is terribly temperamental. Or maybe it isn't- I just see it that way because my future is all but gone, vanished. Like smoke in the wind, ice in summer, fire without fuel.

You see, once I believed in tomorrow. In the future. I actually had one, once. Not anymore.

Why, you ask?

My name is Tristan Kale, and I am a mutant.

I've been in this place for almost two years. It's where they send mutants who refused to be registered and tried to run. We-all of us-are kept locked up, a identification number tattooed on us. Mine's on the back of my neck.

I was a student at Xavier's School for the Gifted. Or mutants, to put it bluntly. I did all right, I suppose. I spent all my free time at the pond on campus- I can breathe underwater. Aquatic creatures like me rather too much, as well. 

When the government enforced mutant registration, we fled. The whole school. I don't know what happened to the others, where they went, but I know what I did. I ran for the ocean.

I was caught at the beach. I stuck out like a sore thumb- having pale blue skin and white hair will do that to you. They tossed me in here- I don't really even know where here is, really.

My roommate is only fourteen- she was eleven when she was caught. She's ridiculously limber-the others call her the Contortionist-but that's only part of it. She can dissolve herself into some kind of weird vapor. She wears a collar to stop it, but that only controls it. At least until she figures out a way to get out of it.

Her name is Amanda, and she hasn't spoken since she arrived.

See what you do to people, Senator Kelly? You destroy lives, destroy futures. You even destroyed your own daughter.

I'm only seventeen. And I have seen more terror and fear and prejudice than any five times my age.

So you see, I don't believe in tomorrow anymore.


	2. Three Days

Three Days

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sunlight pours through the window like a golden tide, warm and welcoming and above all, untouchable. Out past the edge of forever.

Welcome to another day in my life, the life that probably comes in a close second on the 'Sucky Life' meter. My room-mate's comes in first, definitely- he was betrayed by his own sister, that has to suck more than my situation.

But not for long.

Whispers travel faster than the winds of a hurricane, especially in this place. We're only allowed a few minutes a day to speak, to socialize, but that is enough. We've worked out a code, and a few words is all it takes to transfer gossip, ideas. Plans.

Plans for escape.

We've got it figured out- there's only one guard to every five of us. If, in those brief, precious moments of solidarity, we were to rise up and strike- well, they're be no stopping us.

But we have to get rid of the collars.

My cell-mate stirs, looks up at me with wide, unblinking blue eyes. He's so young- too young. Thirteen. The fact that he's only three years my junior doesn't matter- I'm hardened. He's not. I might as well be sixteen going on seventy, but him... he's still mostly untouched by the world.

"You hear the rumors?" I ask, voice hoarse and raspy from both disuse and being specially made for growling. He nods. "Yeah." Voice so soft and still childlike... it's disturbing. A thirteen-year-old who hasn't even hit puberty in earnest and he's in prison for the felony of his genetics.

They ought to imprison the parents, I think. For who else is to blame for our uniqueness?

"Tristan said we're striking in three days," I said softly, trying to keep my entirely too deep voice from carrying. It sucks to have a voice like that- even a whisper carries for yards. Through the walls, sometimes- I've had guards holler at me for muttering to myself, and we're behind solid iron walls.

"Tristan exaggerates things regularly, you know that, Jeremy," is his rather bland reply. "You know that- she's a blue drama queen."

I snort. "Sometimes, yeah- but she wouldn't kid around with something this important."

"Aaron told me there's a leak."

My head jerks up and I stare at him. "A leak? Since when?" I demand.

"Since the guards started paying someone," he replies angrily. "Don't grill me, man- I'm just the messenger."

A soft growl rumbles in my throat and I turn to stare at the wall again. "You're no help, Kendall."

"I wasn't trying to be."

Okay, I take back the childlike spiel. This guy has apparently started his shell-growing process (metaphorically speaking- he can go invisible, not anything else) and is now letting everyone else in on it.

Argh.

The heavy steel door slides open. I blink up at the guard beyond it, eyes swiftly adjusting to the harsh glare of the lights beyond.

"Get up. Common time."

Kendall stands up. I glower at the guard and follow suit, trying to be as intimidating as possible- a tall, really buff guy with claws and sharp teeth is usually intimidating, but this wasn't usually.

We're herded out of the cell and to the 'common room', where we all mingle for no more than ten minutes every day, guards ringing the room.

I spot Eli- he's hard to miss, with that blue hair. I wave and he pushes through the mesh of mutants to me.

"It's happening," he says softly, low enough that even I have a hard time picking it up. "Three days. Gina's door."

I nod and we part, spreading the message until everyone knows. It's like playing Telephone, but now no one dares mangle the words.

A feral grin spreads across my dark face as we are shoved back into our cells.

Three days.


	3. Rush

Rush

  
  
  
  
  
  


This is crazy.

That is the only thought in my mind as I'm being shoved down the corridor. I don't even bother making obscene gestures at the guards, I'm so overwrought. Ought to tell you something.

By the way- I'm Kate, and I'm a mutant, and I'm a punk who is utterly terrified. Blast Tristan and her crazy ideas- never, even listen to a blue chick with a death wish. You'll be glad you took my advice.

"Keep your meat-hooks off me," I growl. It's not very intimidating- the guard just snickers and tosses me into the common room. "Be a good girl, Katie."

I snort and quickly melt into the crowd. If this were anywhere else, I'd stick out like a sore thumb- but this isn't anywhere else. A fourteen-year-old girl with feathers is no biggie- you ought to take a look at Jeremy. He's scary. I'm just corny-looking.

"Kate. Ready to go?" asked Ursula, a grin on her pale face. I glare at her. She's too eager for this crazy plan to take place- me, I actually like being alive. It's more fun than dying, anyway.

"Not at all," I say, voice saccharin-sweet. "But if you want to become a greasy spot on the floor, be my guest."

Ursula stomps off, offended. I make a face at her back.

Whispers suddenly fill the room, like we're outside in an imminent hurricane. I groan and try to find a nice little hiding spot.

"Let's go for it!"

Jeremy climbs on top of a bookcase-the idiot-and roars. I almost piss on myself- if you saw a tall, really buff black guy with claws actually roar a la lion, you'd be frightened too.

Jerk.

Everyone else hollers and rushes the guards. I get caught up in the rush of humanity-er, mutancy?-and swept towards a cluster of guards with guns.

Pardon me, but isn't the idea to escape, not die in agonies?

"DIE, BIGOT!" someone screams. It sounds like me.

Oh yeah. It is. Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Forward ho!

Um, ow.

"This hurts, ya know!" I yell at no one in particular. I've got a bloody bullet-hole in my shoulder, and I'm leaking everywhere. I feel light-headed too.

I don't want to die. I want to escape and be able to fly again.

"Kate! Come on, we're loose!"

Jeremy. Smug twerp. He's not even scratched. Well duh, he's gotten his collar off and that lovely healing factor is keeping him nice and healthy.

Maybe I can talk him into sharing.

Oh, lookie, the world's spinning. How fun...

"Kate!"


	4. Smurf

Smurf

  
  
  
  


That went well.

I can't quite remember what happened- it's a blur of screams and running and flashes of fire. As if the Apocalypse itself had come upon us, and we had nothing to defend us.

Ah, but we did. The dead guards can vouch for that. Teeth, claws, and mental powers. An arsenal such as the world has never seen.

I've spent the last day and a half on my feet, eyes closing only to blink. I'm beyond exhausted, working on adrenaline and hope. Not much, but enough.

Not for Kate, though- she's going to need a lot more than hope.

"It's starting to get infected," Jeremy murmurs, bass voice laced with concern. Kate is slung over his back, her wounded shoulder still bleeding through the makeshift bandages. Most of my clothing-and Jeremy's-has gone into staunching her bleeding, but to no avail. It's not bad, or she would have died from blood-loss hours ago. The wound keeps coagulating, then tearing open again from the constant movement. There's no way to get around it- keep moving, or die. Although Kate might die anyway.

"Let's stop and check it," I reply. "If it's been bleeding so much it can't be infected."

Jeremy snarls at me, eyes glinting with a more feral light than I've seen him show in a long time. He's on the edge of humanity at the moment. "Shut up and help me."

We stop in a handy clump of trees. Jeremy puts down Kate gingerly. I peel away her bandages- I wouldn't trust Jeremy with that, considering that he was inch-long claws.

Now I feel stupid. Jeremy was right- it's starting to get infected. Not bad, but it needs to be washed, and she needs stitches. Washing we could probably do, but stitches? We hadn't the needle nor thread of any kind.

"Told you so," Jeremy grunts. "You're not the know-it-all you think you are, Tristan."

I ignore the crass carnivore and probe Kate's wound. She moans softly and I desist. "We need to clean it," I say. "Where are we?"

Jeremy gives me an exasperated look. "In the middle of nowhere, Tristan- where did you expect? Be glad we are- if we were found, I'll bet you dollars for donuts we'll be strung up a tree by the local lynch mob."

I make a face at him. "You're no help."

Kate's eyelids flutter and she finally comes 'round, looking up at the pair of us in obvious confusion. "Huh?"

Translating this to mean, "what on earth happened?" I quickly sum up the past thirty-six hours or so. "You got shot in the escape and Jeremy dragged you out. Somehow I ended up with you and we've been hauling our tails across the countryside for over a day. I don't know what happened to the other kids and frankly don't care, and you're starting to get an infection."

"You're overloading her brain," Jeremy admonishes.

"We don't have time to coddle her," I snap.

"Shut up," Kate moans, pressing a hand to her head. "Anyone have some Tylenol?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Katherine- we haven't got anything of the sort."

Kate glares at me, gold eyes glinting in the pre-dawn light. She's just as animalistic as Jeremy, I think, with a distinct sinking feeling in my chest.

"It's Caitlin," she snaps, fogginess gone rom her face and voice. "Not Katherine. Get it right, Smurf."

Jeremy grins at her. "Thank you."

"Shut up," I grumble. "Can you walk?"

"I'm fine," Kate says irritably. Jeremy helps her stand and she tries to wipe blood from her feathers. She's one of the oddest mutants I've ever seen- no hair, just feathers, no eyebrows, and wings instead of arms, although she does still have two fingers and a thumb, and she has a bird-tail. I may be such a bright shade of blue I practically glow in the dark, but she's still weirder.

We set off again, coming across a highway just as the sun is rising. An hour later we find an abandoned house and crash (literally). I slept like a baby, even with Jeremy's horrendous snoring in my ear.

We were free, and almost healthy, and I suddenly realized that I had found my belief in tomorrow again.


	5. Good Morning, America

Good Morning, America!

  
  
  
  


At this moment in time, my entire existence can be summed up with one syllable, never mind word.

Argh.

Well, next time you sleep on a wood floor and wake up with feathers up your nose, let me know how it feels and I'll probably get exactly the same response or a variant thereof.

"Don't be such a baby, Jeremy," Kate says lightly, brushing dust off her feathers. The very feathers that somehow got up my nose. Urgh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I reply grumpily as I stand, brushing dirt from my tatty clothes. "I am not either a baby."

"A cub, then," says Tristan oh-so-helpfully, blue eyes dancing with humor. She's entirely too blue- maybe I should dye her hair or something. Maybe red. Then she'd match Mystique, but oh well.

"Think we could maybe find some grub somewhere?" asks Kate. For someone who nearly bled to death, she's entirely too chipper. I know she doesn't have a healing factor, so why is she so... pleasant?!

"Ugh," I reply.

"Something tells me our feline here isn't much into mornings," says Tristan, still laughing with her eyes. "I think we should get coffee, first and foremost."

"Whatever, Smurf-girl," I say. That has now become her permanent nickname, whether she likes it or not. "Where are we, anyway?"

"This side of nowhere," Kate says promptly. "Where'd you think, fur-ball?"

"Stuff it, Tweety," I snort. "I'm hungry, and you're a bird. You do the math."

She lets out a little "eek" that would have sounded okay coming from Tristan but really, really weird coming from Kate. She darts out the doorway.

"Let's find some food, Simba," says Tristan, rolling her eyes. "Follow me."

Just my luck- I'm running around with a fish and a bird, and neither is edible. Once again, argh.

Apparently the girls find my morning persona funny. I can hear them giggling outside as I stumble towards the door. Females- who needs 'em.

..............................

My point exactly.

We're exactly where Kate said we were- this side of nowhere. A dinky little ghost town-or close to it-that could have been anywhere. Run-down and ancient.

There's a electronics store with televisions in the window about a block down the street. There is almost no one about-otherwise we'd have been toast-and I can hear the TVs perfectly well.

"Three of the mutants that escaped from the Mutant Detention Facility are still at large- all others have either been caught or disposed of. If you see any of these, please report them to the police immediately."

"Ah, crap."


	6. Debate Club

Debate Club

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mmm. Food.

Tristan looks at me with an expression of mingled amusement and horror- which is really funny looking, actually. I don't know what the big deal is. So I'm enthusiastic about my breakfast- who cares?

"Kate? Can I have my arm back?" says Jeremy, nonplused. I release his hand-which a moment ago had a hot dog in it, and now it's empty-and I'm not at all embarrassed. I'm hungry, darn it!

Jeremy and Tristan are both ogling me like I'm a nutcase. Yeah, well, I have a fast metabolism. So sue me.

"Anything else to eat?" I ask hopefully. They shake their heads. "We ate it," Jeremy says helpfully.

"Well, isn't that just peachy," I mutter. "We're going to starve long before we get captured by the feds."

"Au contraire," says Tristan. "We can catch fish or something."

"Or something," I mutter. "How lovely. Can't we just find a box of Captain Crunch and have done?"

"You're welcome to try," says Jeremy. "But if you get caught, it's your own fault."

I stick my tongue out at him in reply. I was cheerful earlier this morning, but now I'm decidedly cranky. Lack of food will do that to anyone, but especially an overgrown sparrow. And when you haven't eaten in almost two days, that rather compounds the problem.

"If we're the only ones who got out of there alive," says Tristan, "shouldn't we... split up or something? More targets."

"Ah, but that's exactly what they expect," says Jeremy, looking smug. "Who would expect a sixteen-year-old panther, a seventeen-year-old fish, and a fourteen-year-old bird to hang out together? Not me."

"You're focusing too much on the mutations," I snap. "We each have different strengths that the others don't have, and together we stand more of a chance, which is exactly why we ought to go our separate ways."

"If we stay together, we can watch each other's backs and stay out of hot water," Jeremy persists. "It makes sense to hang together. We'll have a fighting chance rather than just a chance."

I glower at him. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to split any more than he does, but I have a bad habit of playing Devil's Advocate. Also, I just wanna argue. I'm frustrated at the world in general, why not take it out on dear old Jeremy?

"Jeremy's right," Tristan says, sighing from her toes. "We can't hide, and three heads are better than one."

"Or none," says Jeremy grimly, eyes flickering with memories.

"Who knows," Tristan continues, ignoring Jeremy's input, "we might actually find... another one of us, a grown-up, who can... help out."

I give her a look that roughly translates to "you really are crazy, aren't you". "You're nuts, Smurf."

"Whatever."

"Jeremy, anything else to say?" I ask oh-so-politely. Jeremy looks surprised- he apparently misses the heavy sarcasm. Stupid feline.

"Not really."

"Then pick a direction and let's haul our collective tails out of here!"

Both Tristan and Jeremy quail slightly- a frightened bird-chick with her feathers sticking up in every direction is a very freaky thing. I mean, really- I puff up when I get pissed, like a real bird. It looks kinda weird. Like I stuck a fork in a socket or something.

"Um, that way," says Tristan, pointing in a direction that I know to be north-east.

We wait for cover of darkness (I know, how cliche- but Jeremy and me can see way better at dark, and we all stick out like sore thumbs anyway, so might as well go at night.) Although you'd expect us to go right after the direction was elected, we had things to do in town. (I know, snigger all you want, but it's true.) While we waited for dark we scuttled around the little town, pilfering clothes and food. Jeremy even got a backpack by means unknown. So when we started off that night, we were wearing normal clothes instead of prison uniforms. (Except me, anyhow- I was wearing my sweat-pants really low to accommodate my tail, and a halter top because of my wings, I still looked like an idiot.)

We started walking.


	7. Complaints

Complaints

  
  
  
  
  
  


Those two are such whiners.

Ever since we started it's been nothing but complaints. Hungry, thirsty, bathroom break, blisters, bruises- the whole nine yards. It's a wonder they got out of the Center with their hides intact.

Around midnight the complaints drop off and we slog along in silence, the only sound that of grass rustling in our wake, whispering of the mutants traveling away from their past.

I shake my head. I've always been too poetic for my own good, but this is a little over the top.

"Tristan? Hello-oo?"

I blink. Kate is waving one wing/hand in my face, irritation flickering over her face. "What?" I snap, pushing her ...um... hand away.

"We're stopping for a minute."

I nod and sit in the grass beside the other two. Jeremy is flat on his back, muttering to himself. He looks utterly ridiculous, as per usual. Kate is sitting with her knees pulled up to her chin, rocking herself back and forth.

"How long are we gonna keep walking?" asks Jeremy, his deep voice rumbling around in my chest.

"Until dawn, of course," I reply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world- and it is. Obviously.

"I'll pass out before then," said Kate confidently. "My shoulder hurts and I can barely see straight for dehydration."

"I didn't know you could string that many syllables together, Kate. Congratulations."

She gives me a hurt look that almost instantly changes to anger. "Shut your trap, Tristan," she snarls, golden eyes glinting in the darkness. I think her mutation makes her owl-like- I haven't heard her feathers rustle at all, besides the better-than-average night-sight and hearing. I dismiss the thought for later analysis.

"Likewise, Kathryn."

"It's Caitlin, you great guppy."

"Girls, no need to be rude," says Jeremy from the grass, sounding amused. "If there's to be any cat-fights started, I'll be the one to do it."

"Very funny," Kate says dryly. "You're no help at all, Jeremy."

"Was I supposed to be?"

"Oh, be quiet, both of you," I say wearily, standing up and brushing grass and dirt from my new jeans. "We've still a ways to go before daylight and I propose we get going."

"And I propose," says Kate mutinously, "that we sleep right where we are and let the rest of the world go screw itself."

"Kate!" My exclamation is nearly drowned by Jeremy's laughter. A quick glare puts that to a stop, however.

"Oh, all right," says Kate, wearily standing. "Lead the way, slave driver."

Jeremy stands as well, chuckling. I shoot him another glare, which he ignores. The splitting up idea is becoming more and more attractive every second.

"Let's go."


	8. Roughin' It

Roughin' It

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dark. Smelly. Altogether unpleasant.

Welcome to the backwoods.

I'm not kidding- we had, over the course of several long hours spent slogging across the countryside, ended up in the woods. No one else would have noticed, but this place reeks. Critter dooky and pine sap- eurgh.

Tristan looks around and dumps the backpack on the ground. "We can stop here," she says. I bare my teeth at her- I'm tired and hungry and I'm just as smelly as the tree we're beside (redolent with canine markings- how wonderful) and she's being too much of a girl. Besides, who died and made her leader? I'm the guy here.

"I say we keep going until we find water," I say stubbornly. "I'm thirsty."

"Me too," says Kate, practically collapsing onto the ground. She's still out-of-sorts from her wound, along with the fact that she's short and scrawny and has a very bird-like metabolism- meaning she eats like a pig constantly. And we haven't eaten anything since mid-afternoon the day before. I can go without food for three or four days, but not her.

I'm actually starting to be concerned for the little turkey! Bad thoughts, Jeremy, bad thoughts.

"After a rest," says Tristan firmly. "Kate needs one, and so do we."

I hate it when she's right. I roll my eyes and drop into the peat with a muffled thump. Tristan gives me a distasteful look and sits delicately a few feet away. I snort- we're in the middle of the woods and she's trying to be ladylike? Puh-lease.

"Good night world, see you next eternity," Kate announces. She flops back on a convenient patch of moss and within five minutes she's dead to the world, still and silent as she sleeps.

"Think someone should stay awake?" asks Tristan nervously. I almost chuckle to myself- she's finally showing some emotion beyond complete arrogance.

"No need. If anything happens, I'll be awake and going after them quicker than you can blink." A bit of an exaggeration, perhaps, but if it makes her feel better.

I'm going soft! Must think catty thoughts.

That didn't sound right. (I heard you laugh at me! Don't deny it!)

Tristan nods, looking somewhat more relaxed, and curls up by Kate. She, like the other girl, is quickly asleep. 

Me, I'm a little edgy. Not about the whole sudden nocturnal thing- I prefer being nocturnal. It's just that I'm not entirely sure of my boast, if I really could wake up in time to protect us all. I know it's silly, but I feel a weird sort of responsibility to these two weirdos. Tristan may be older and a whole lot smarter than me, but that's besides the fact. And anyway, I'm tall, ripped, and fast, and I'm hot. Of course I should protect them.

While I'm grinning to myself over my self-flattering thoughts, I lay down in the dirt and watch the sky through the late summer foliage. I haven't seen this many stars- well, ever. It's kind of awe-inspiring, everything out there we don't know. Other species, civilizations. We really are puny- each of us insignificant on their own, but together we can do great things.

I fall asleep on that wistful note.


	9. Bright Idea

Bright Idea

  
  
  
  


Sunlight! Evil, pernicious sunlight! I'm blind I tell you, blind!

I groan and shield my face with my wings, cursing celestial bodies, trees, the federal government, and felines of all sorts.

"Budge up, Kate, your foot's in my ribs," Jeremy mumbles sleepily. He is completely unaware of the setting sun sending gold arrows into my eyes and is too busy being preoccupied with his own scrawny butt that he doesn't realize that I'm pissed!

"Stuff it." It clamber to my feet, still cursing a blue streak that would make Tristan look red. (Look, not see. Pay attention.)

Tristan, foul creature that she is, is already awake and gone. I could get Jeremy to track her, but I don't feel like waking him up. I'll just sit here and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eek!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

I flop to the ground, trying not to have a coronary. Tristan and Jeremy do the same- we've all scared the bejebes out of each other.There is a long, tense pause.

We all collapse in hysterical laughter.

Ten minutes later we've regained control of ourselves. Tristan explains where she was- she'd been scouting around, looking for water. She'd found a stream, thank heavens.

Water! Beautiful, delicious, flowing blue water that solves all problems! I've found you at last!

I practically stick my whole head in the little stream and drink until I feel like I'll barf. Then I sit there, wondering how I can best do evil things to Jeremy. He's so annoying.

He also smells bad. Teen spirit- how lovely. I wrinkle my nose. "You reek, Jeremy."

He grins at me, pointy teeth glinting at the corners of his mouth. I shiver despite myself. "You're no rose blossom yourself."

Tristan gives us both the Death Glare. And then before either of us with our wonderfully accelerated reflexes can react she shoves both of us in the stream. I come up shrieking- Jeremy too.

"You evil wench!" I scream. "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get this stuff to dry?" I add, climbing out of the water, simultaneously puffing up my feathers and shaking myself. Jeremy comes out giggling- stupid boy. He pulls off his t-shirt and shakes off like the cat he is, sending water droplets everywhere.

Oh my- he really his hot. I've just had a revelation- Jeremy is a hunk of dark chocolate that I would love to snuggle with.

I blink and have a violent mental reaction. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!!!! I did not just think that! I've scarred myself for life!

Jeremy grins rakishly (I try to keep from swooning). "You look like you got zapped, Kate."

I glower at him to cover my newly realized attraction.

I hate boys!


	10. Trout Fishing

Trout Fishing

  
  
  
  


Kate's blushing. Wow. That's a serious first.

I have never, ever seen Caitlin O' Neil (yes, I know her correct name, it's just ever so amusing to use a different one and see her feathers ruffle up) show any emotion beyond annoyance, amusement, and the rare spike of fear. But this-honest-to-goodness embarrassment- this is something completely new.

Of course, Jeremy notices and relishes the sudden attention. Personally I sort of see what has Kate all worked up- Jeremy is seriously ripped. I just don't like black guys- I prefer to stick to Hispanics, being one myself.

Can't tell with the blue skin and white hair, but once upon a time I was a Hispanic kid living in East LA. Rather moody nerd of a kid with braces and a bad haircut. Then when I was twelve everything changed. I almost drowned, and afterwards the blue tinge to my skin didn't go away. It just got worse. When my hair went weird, that was it- for my parents and myself. I skipped town and never looked back.

I drag myself out of the morass of memories and shake my head at the two teenagers before me. "Stop goofing off, we need to get moving again. Oh, Kate, how's your shoulder?"

Kate looks up, startled, and shrugs. "Okay. Sore beyond belief, but far from the worst thing I've ever had. Wanna see?"

I raise an eyebrow. "How sore?"

"Don't worry, Mother- it's not infected, and I'll be able to fly within a week," says Kate, irritated. She's back to being herself again, I notice.

Jeremy's head snaps up suddenly and his nostrils flair. "Smell that?"

"Stupid question! All I smell is the collective BO of you people," Kate snaps. "Smell what?"

Jeremy glares at Kate, a brief snarl flashing across his usually broad, open, friendly face. "Quiet!" His deep voice is even deeper now, harsh and rasping. He scares me, with that intense look on his face and the growl in his voice, muscles tense and ready to spring.

He really is like a jaguar or a panther- a giant cat, living on the edge of survival in the deepest, darkest jungles of the earth. Beautiful and frightening at the same time. Elegant and deadly as a crystal knife.

Somewhere upstream I here a vague rustle and a grunt. My lungs seize up. I'm convinced it's a bear or something.

"Stay," Jeremy grunts softly. "I'll look."

"Bull-cookies," Kate hisses. "We're gonna book it, that's what we're gonna do!"

Ignoring them, I slip soundlessly into the water, the surface not even rippling. I go under, not even sparing myself the usual second of glee at being able to thrive in a place where most would die.

I go out into the middle of the stream, where the water is deepest and fastest. Creeping along the bottom, I move upstream, keeping my eyes at the bank, looking for whatever predator is drinking there.

It takes five minutes to find my quarry. Large hands are dipping in and out of the stream, apparently scooping up water for drinking. The rough, darkly tanned hands of a man. Hands with claws like Jeremy's.

I slide on the pebble bed of the stream, painfully slow. I get as close as I dare, so close I could reach out and grab the hands if I so choose.

They vanish back above the surface. I can't see anything up there except a brown blur.

The surface explodes. A hand grabs me, hauls me up, a throaty snarl echoing through the trees. I think I hear Jeremy's startled cry, but I don't pay attention.

He's big, he's mean, he's a mutant, and he's angry.


	11. Meet & Greet

Meet & Greet

  
  
  
  


I slip through the underbrush, leaving behind everything but the animalistic instincts that have kept me alive thus far.

That's a weird feeling, letting your humanity slip through the cracks, being controlled by big cat instincts. Weird, but so wonderfully awesome.

Silently I move closer, straining my senses to give me any information about this stranger.

Large human male, scent overlaid with big cat and fresh deer blood. He's perfectly at home here- it might be his territory, but I've caught no markings.

He pauses, suddenly hyper-alert. The muscles along my spine tense up, ready to leap away- or towards, as the case may be.

There is a splash, a roar, and Tristan's shriek. He's got her! I go barreling through the woods and tackle the guy from behind. He grunts and bats me away like so much dandelion fluff.

But he's dropped Tristan. She leaps into the stream, vanishing back towards where Kate is waiting.

That's right- get out of here, I'll distract the dude.

It takes mere milliseconds for this to run through my head. I'm up again, snarling, rushing at this new enemy.

He's got me pinned, claws at my throat, in two seconds flat.

Big guy with blonde hair and a fuzzy, unkept beard. Green-yellow cat eyes, like mine. Dark tan skin. Really hacked off. He's still snarling at me.

"What're you doin' here?" he grunts in a voice raspy and deep.

I suck up my fear and glare back defiantly. "Runnin'."

He glowers at me, then lets me up.

"Yer a mutie."

I snort, brushing dirt off myself. The bruises are already gone, but that rip in my pants is gonna come back to haunt me some cold night. Oh well.

"So're you, man."

"Yer friends're muties too." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

He watches me, apparently deciding what to do with me. He's a lot bigger and way more experienced than me in the brawling department, so I hope he decides to let us loose.

I hear the undergrowth rustle. Kate comes running at us, feathers bristling and making her look like an idiot. "Leave him alone!" She latches onto my arm. I shake her off.

"Calm down, ya turkey. It's okay. He's one of us."

Kate glares at the newcomer in obvious distrust. "Who're you?"

The big dude glances between Kate and me before answering. "I'm Creed."

"Kate, you moron-" Tristan appears and stops short as she hears the name. Her eyes widen and she pales.

"Sabretooth."


	12. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

  
  
  
  


Ah, crap.

Jeremy's frightened, Tristan looks even more dead than usual, and this guy is seriously freaking me out.

"Sabertooth? Who? Anyone care to fill me in on WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

All of them-even this Light-Saber dude-flinch at my high-pitched fury. Tristan recovers first.

"He's some weirdo who liked bustin' up the Westchester campus," Tristan explains quickly. "Enemy of the X-Men."

I snort. "Everyone is an enemy of the X-Men. Like that tells me anything."

Dentist Dude looks at us with mingled amusement and confusion. "What're you doin' out here?" he grunts. "Thought muties 're all locked up."

"We were," Jeremy snaps. "We escaped. We intend to stay that way, thank-you-very-much," he says, his last phrase running into one long word.

The newbie's eyes lock onto Jeremy with sharp annoyance. Jeremy looks like he wants to back off, but holds his ground. Aw, how cute.

Shut up. This is not the time for hormones, girl.

"If you'll excuse us," I say snippily, "we'll be going now." I grab Jeremy's arm and start to march away, but Jeremy doesn't budge and I pull up short. I glare at him, wishing I could fly away from these dimwits and be done with it.

"All right, Creed," says Jeremy evenly. "Why aren't you locked up?"

Creed grins toothily, making me think of the cat that ate the canary.

Scary thought, seeing as the only canary here happens to be me.

"Ain't a jail can keep me locked up," he says, eyes glinting with a combination of mirth and blood-lust. "'Nuff said."

Tristan is still eyeing the guy like he's a particularly nasty strain of e-coli. "Whatever. Can we go now?" She rubs at her neck, reminding all of us that this guy nearly strangled her.

Jeremy nods absently, but I can see the cogs working in that little kitty mind of his. (Mmm, snuggling with a big kitty... DON'T THINK THAT, CAITLIN! BAD THOUGHT!)

"Join up with us?"

I stare at him like he's lost his marbles- and he probably has. Tristan and Creed seem to agree with me, given the odd glances flying about the stream bank.

Jeremy steels himself and continues. "We need help. You don't have to, but we're just barely making it out here."

Logically it makes sense. Otherwise it's completely asinine. Who's to say this Creed guy won't eat me or something? I flex my wings, trying to keep calm.

Creed watches Jeremy a moment longer, considering. Then he nods slowly.

"Alright. One week- after that yer on yer own, kiddies."

I let out the breath I had been holding and relax. That's over.

Creed's eyes sweep over the three of us, pausing on Tristan's soaking wet shirt for a moment. Typical guy. Tristan doesn't look too pleased, neither.

"What can ya do?"

"I've got a healing factor and panther bits," Jeremy replies quickly, "Tristan there looks weird and breathes underwater, and Kate... looks weird."

I shoot him a death-glare that, of course, no one notices. "Gee, thanks for your succinct analysis, Jeremy."

Jeremy completely misses the sarcasm. "You're welcome."

I roll my eyes. Another guy in on the party- oh joy.

Someone shoot me and get it over with.


	13. The Really Boring Chapter

Chapter 13

The Really Boring Chapter

Four days.

Four long, boring, annoying days of slogging through the woods after a really friggin' tall guy with absolutely rank BO.

Kate has gone to cloud nine, apparently, as she daydreams all the time and keeps tripping.  I have a sneaking suspicion that the fact that Jeremy has gone shirtless for the past three days has a lot to do with it.

As I said before, Jeremy's cool, I just don't like him that way.  Kate, however, apparently has no such boundaries.

Another thing- Sabretooth keeps _looking_ at me.  I could pass it off as "looks too weird not to stare at" but it still doesn't make sense.  I'm not exactly the best to goggle at-I'm really skinny with almost no curves and no boobs to speak of.

Ah, who cares.  It's creepy, but on the other hand it _is_ nice to be noticed.  For once.

I would really love something to write in right now, work out my thoughts, but there won't be a chance.  The perils of packing light, I suppose.  This poem concept has been rattling around in my head for a while now and it is driving me crazy.

Freaky Dude calls for a halt and we all hit the dirt, sweaty, muddy creatures that we are.  Forgetting hygiene completely, we pass around a bottle of water amongst ourselves.

"We're about two days from the Canadian border," Creed grunts.  "We're splitting' right after.  Easier to hide up there, civilization's farther apart than in the States."

Jeremy's soaking it up like a brown sponge, while Kate looks like she couldn't care less about it all and is examining Jeremy's biceps while trying not to be too obvious.  I shake my head.  The girl's hopeless.  Heaven help us all if Jeremy reciprocates.  It would be the ultimate irony- a panther and a sparrow falling for each other.

Ridiculous.

"How're we supposed to survive up there?" I ask, being the Devil's Advocate for once in my life.  "It gets seriously cold, and we're really new to the whole 'outdoor adventure' thing."

Creed glowers at me, sending a chill down my spine as I remember what he's capable of.  "That's not my problem.  No one told you to come, Smurf."

Great.  Even the house cat has picked up on my new nickname.                                                       

"Thank you for your positive words," I say sarcastically.  "That makes me feel so much better.  Really, it does."

Kate grins and looks like she's going to say something but apparently decides against it.

Don't get me wrong, I prefer this to that facility and would rather die than go back, but I wish this were all over.  You know, that we didn't have to run like this.  I admit it, I wish I were plain old human.  Most of the time I wouldn't give up my abilities for anything in the world, but right now I just want to have a home and my family back.

"Up and out," Creed grunts.  Groaning, we teenagers obey and begin our slog again.

Man, this is boring.


	14. Creep

Creep

Urgh.

And again I say, urgh.

Who made him leader?

It's dark. Normally this wouldn't bother me. But when you camp out with a ridiculously tall weirdo who can move so silently nobody can hear him, tell me if it freaks you out.

See?

It's painfully clear I'm not the only one with the willies. Tristan and Kate are practically hanging off me. Normally this wouldn't bother me, but we all kind of reek. And Kate's feathers tickle. I wish they would just go away and let me sleep.

"Get off me," I grunt, pushing Kate away. She rolls her eyes and curls up in a pile of pine straw. Her feathers blend in so well all I can really see is her enormous golden eyes, glinting in the weak firelight. I can make out her face and all, but her eyes really jump out.

"I'm leavin' tomorrow," Creed says roughly. "You're on your own then."

"We'll be all right," Tristan says defiantly, as if daring him to say something to the contrary. "Don't worry about that."

Creed grins lopsidedly. A shudder tries to work its way up my spine and I stomp it down firmly. This creep will not cow me.

"I bet you can darlin'," he says, leering slightly. Tristan bristles. I don't blame her. I send Creed my own glare. 

"Everyone be quiet," Kate says irritably. "I'm tired. And you weirdoes are interfering with my sleep."

"Like you're not obnoxious enough on your own," I mutter. But like I said before, my voice is so deep it's impossible for it not to carry. Kate sits up sharply. "What?" she demands.

"I'm not repeating myself. Just go to sleep, Kate." I stretch out on the ground, wishing I didn't have to worry about that Creed freak. He seriously freaks me out.

"Shut up," Creed grumbles, sounding vaguely amused. "Everyone go to sleep." I can hear him getting comfortable in his own pile of forest detritus. (Ha! See? I know big words! I have proven you all wrong! I'm not stupid! TAKE THAT!)

My skin is still crawling, but I manage to relax as I hear Kate, Tristan, and Creed's breathing all drift into the low, deep rhythm that denotes sleep. But try as I might, I can't join them. I'm way too tense and just plain weirded out.

It's gonna be a really long night.


End file.
